Entrevista a Azusa Nakano
by Fcda
Summary: Houkago Tea Time inicia en Corea del Sur su primera gira internacional y el periódico The Seoul Times entrevista a la más joven del grupo


Houkago Tea Time está de visita en Corea del Sur. Esta noche, Seúl será la sede de una nueva edición de la fiesta de té más grande del mundo, como ellas denominan a sus conciertos. Integrada por las guitarristas Yui Hirasawa y Azusa Nakano, la bajista Mio Akiyama, la tecladista Tsumugi Kotobuki y la baterista Ritsu Tainaka, la banda japonesa inicia en la capital surcoreana el ciclo asiático de su Shin Sekai Tour, gira en la que promocionan su nuevo álbum, Shin Sekai System. Azusa amablemente nos ha concedido una entrevista en la que nos da más detalles.

 **The Seoul Time:** Bienvenida, Azusa, y gracias por concedernos esta entrevista.

 **Azusa Nakano** : Gracias a ustedes por invitarme.

 **TST** : ¿Cómo las han recibido sus fanáticos coreanos?

 **AN** : Muy bien, son fantásticos. Realmente nos sentimos como en casa aquí.

 **TST** : Sabemos que esta es su primera gira fuera de Japón, pero nos informan que ustedes ya habían tenido una presentación fuera de su país natal. ¿Es eso cierto?

 **AN** : Sí, cuando aún éramos estudiantes de preparatoria. Habíamos ido a Londres para el viaje de graduación de Yui, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi, pero casualmente unas amigas nuestras también estaban allá y nos invitaron a tocar junto a ellas en un pequeño festival de la cultura pop japonesa.

 **TST** : Eso fue un gran golpe de suerte, ¿no crees?

 **AN** : No tanto como el hecho de que en esa presentación estaba el presidente de una compañía discográfica, quien estuvo más de un año buscándonos por todo Japón hasta que nos halló en una competencia universitaria. Ese fue el inicio de nuestro ascenso a la fama.

 **TST** : Hablemos ahora de Shin Sekai System. ¿Cuál fue tu aporte en el nuevo álbum?

 **AN** : Miss. Revolutionist, donde soy voz líder, y los solos de Shin Sekai System, Overhead, Black Hole, Utsukushiki y Orion to Spangle.

 **TST** : Tanto Yui como tú hacen solos. ¿Cómo deciden quién hace cada solo en la banda?

 **AN** : Ni siquiera nosotras lo sabemos con exactitud. A veces lo sorteamos usando piedra, papel y tijeras, a veces quien escribe la letra o la música es quien lo decide… Aunque más de una vez ha sido sobre la marcha.

 **TST** : Hablando de Yui, ella y tú lograron legalizar su unión bajo la figura del matrimonio, logrando convertirse en referentes de los movimientos LGBTI de su país. ¿Creen que eso desatará una revolución de amor?

 **AN** : Probablemente, aunque esa no fue nuestra intención. De hecho, a pesar de ser lesbianas, no somos activistas de ningún movimiento LGBTI, ni nos interesa serlo. Supongo que es inevitable ser una figura icónica de dicha comunidad, pero toda la cruzada legal por nuestro matrimonio fue simplemente porque Yui y yo queríamos ser una familia legalmente establecida, sin ninguna implicación adicional.

 **TST** : ¿Planean tener hijos?

 **AN** : Sí. De hecho, ya hablamos con el resto de la banda respecto a la decisión que Yui y yo tomamos: Inmediatamente termine la gira, iniciaremos el proceso para quedar en embarazo.

 **TST** : ¿Es difícil mantener los problemas de pareja fuera de la banda cuando tu esposa es una de sus integrantes?

 **AN** : Algo así. Yui y yo procuramos resolver cualquier conflicto que se presente en casa, pero Mio, Mugi y Ritsu siempre están dispuestas a escucharnos e intentar ayudar. Y la música también ayuda mucho.

 **TST** : Hablemos del concierto de esta noche. ¿Qué podemos esperar en su espectáculo?

 **AN** : Muchas de sus canciones favoritas y algunas de las nuevas. Sé que ya han escuchado algunas cosas en internet de nuestros conciertos en Japón, así que nos hemos esmerado en traerles algo diferente para que disfruten aún más de nuestro concierto.

 **TST** : ¿Hay alguna canción que, aunque no sea tan popular como las otras, sea intocable del set list de sus conciertos?

 **AN** : Houkago Tea Time. Para nosotras es nuestro himno, por eso lleva el nombre de la banda y la hemos tocado en cada concierto desde el primer álbum.

 **TST** : Muchas gracias de nuevo por la entrevista, Azusa.

 **AN** : A ustedes. Y nos vemos esta noche.


End file.
